Searching my destiny
by TheParkerPress
Summary: AU. Seis casos distintos de lugares diferentes del mundo se unen por un solo objetivo a cumplir: "¿Qué es este poder que tengo?" Creek, Bunny, Style, Tyde, Dip, Grophe. Basado en la serie de Tim Kring. Con prólogo uwu!
1. Prólogo

Ola ke ase! (?)

Okay, okay. Dejemos de ser tan amixers y continuemos con esto :v, ya quería publicar este fic ;uu; tengan en cuenta que, este no es el capítulo 1, solo es un _pequeño_ prólogo. Un resumen para ver si quieren que suba la historia.

Andy: Si no les gusta esta historia solo díganlo y ella lo tirará por la basura :D

\\(._.)/

_Prólogo_

El destino siempre nos reta, dándonos sueños, sacrificios y obstáculos. Otorgándonos un don para poder superarlo.

…

Desafortunadamente no tenemos la habilidad para encontrarlos a tiempo…

A veces…nos llegan esos "pequeños problemas" en los cuales nos dieron más de un susto. Pero esto, es más que importante. Sientes que te desplomas sin saberlo, te sientes destrozado, tu vida peligra, tu relación con tu pareja también. Te sientes inseguro.

Parece que tu vida no volverá a ser igual, no serás el mismo que antes.

Oficialmente perdiste la guerra de tu vida…

Pero no todo siempre es difícil, podrás superarlo. E incluso, vencer esos obstáculos. Tú puedes, todo esto es parte de la vida, algo normal, solo son una simple serie de problemas de lo que es realmente la existencia.

Solo eres tú…y esa persona especial…

En Washington D.C. alguien será acusado de matar a su madre sin tener ni una evidencia de eso, y lo internan en un hospital psiquiátrico. Conociendo allí el chico que le cambiará la vida y afrontando la serie de problemas que ocurrirán en aquel lugar, inclusive el nuevo don que se le presentó.

En Brooklyn, Nueva York. El matrimonio de dos jóvenes se empieza a desmoronar, el joven quiere recuperar el corazón de su esposa haciendo lo que sea. Pero, aparte de eso, tendrá que encargarse de ese chico desconocido que llegó misteriosamente tocando la puerta de su casa. Conociendo el gran poder que tiene.

Odessa, Texas. La familia más buscada en Israel por robo escapa a esta ciudad tan peculiar, para empezar una vida nueva. De la nada, el único hijo del lugar se hace amigo de uno de los alumnos de la escuela de su ciudad. Causando celos en la chica que está interesada en él…

Arlington, Virginia. Obviamente, la muerte de tus padres y quedarte solo no es nada fácil, pero esta persona contará con la incondicional ayuda de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Hasta en el trabajo. En donde conocerá muchas dificultades a lo largo de este tiempo.

Londres, Inglaterra. Tener una estupenda relación de fraternidad con tu padre es lo mejor que un hijo puede recibir ¿No creen? Lo peor para él es que debe soportar día a día las pesadillas constantes observando cada perfecto detalle de cómo muere él, el hombre que le enseñó sus primeros pasos y palabras. Y lo único que lo tiene conectado a su padre es la música, entonces se ve obligado a ir a una escuela de música, conociendo las diferentes adversidades que verá por allá.

Los Ángeles, San Francisco. Enamorarte de la persona equivocada es difícil, especialmente si es el hombre al que vas a _matar_. Sí, leyeron bien. Ser un sicario no es nada fácil, matas todo el tiempo que ni ya conoces el significado de la palabra "sensibilidad" Oh sí, pero ese chico sacará todo el lado gay que tiene dentro de él…

Estos y más son los "típicos" casos que cada adolescente o adulto promedio debe de afrontar día a día.

Este es solo, el inicio del fin…

~OOO~

Adasdfsafsa, ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomates? ¿Extraterrestres súper desarrollados empaquetados para que me maten de una buena vez? Digan sus opiniones, ¡Quiero saber! Les dije que iba a ser corto –w-

_~TheParkerPress~_


	2. Solamente déjame ir

**Título: **Searching my Destiny

**Parejas: **Creek, Bunny, Style, Grophe, Tyde, Dip y más

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, femslash/yuri, lenguaje, sugar, orange, un poco de OoC, Alternative Universe, violencia (?)

**Ranking: **T (+13) en algún momento el ranking cambiará xDD

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Notas: **Seeeeee: v, este fic daba vueltas en mi cabecita uwu, ahora al fin puedo escribirlo ;uu;

Como dije en el pequeño prólogo, este fic está inspirado en la asombrosa serie de Tim Kring "Héroes" deben verla, es que es simplemente fenomenal :,D además que para que ya vayan entendiendo la vaina del fanfic (?)

Hehe, mejor no los aburro más y los dejo xD

\\(._.)/

_1. __Solamente__déjame__ir_

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Washington D.C._

-Craig Tucker, un adolescente de diecinueve años. Es acusado de asesinar brutalmente a su madre…-anunció un reportero en el típico noticiero, reportando en la sección "Noticias de último momento". Supongo que todos habrán visto este noticiero porque todos…

**Craig POV**

-¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!-coreaban todas las personas mientras me apedreaban ferozmente, yo simplemente me limitaba a observarlos con mi típica mirada. Cubriéndome con el antebrazo para protegerme de las piedras. Mierda, si eran muy duras…

Se notaba a leguas que solo lo hacían por compromiso, pero sé que en el fondo ellos no tenían ni una puta idea de que es lo que estaba pasando.

Los policías me jalaron bruscamente y me tiraron en la silla del carro, azotaron la puerta y empezaron a conducir.

Suspiré, pero sin perder mí marca personal: la tranquilidad y mi mirada reservada.

La verdad, no sé cómo pasó esta mierda, yo no hice nada y cuando digo nada, es _nada_…Solo…solo…

Levanté la mano…y mi madre salió volando de la ventana…

**Fin Craig POV**

El día pasaba habitualmente normal, sin sospechas de que este día pasara algo-por así decirlo-raro.

Craig Tucker, de diecinueve años y Ruby Tucker, de dieciséis años. Tenían una familia común y corriente. O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

Sus padres eran unos señores trabajadores, empeñosos en el trabajo. Cuando se proponían algo lo cumplían con perseverancia sin perder ni un rastro de paciencia. En resumen, unos padres perfectos…

Pero como toda familia, siempre tenían peleas. Por ejemplo, la marca oficial de los Tucker es sacar el dedo medio a todo el mundo, hasta la menor de la familia lo hacía.

Craig y Ruby se llevaban bien, siempre se sacaban su dedo privilegiado pero eso no significaba que no se quieran, ambos se aprecian demasiado que hasta podrían arriesgar su vida solo para que el otro esté bien.

Hasta que ese día llegó…

Craig no asistía a la escuela cuando quería y eso no empalagaba a sus padres, ya que ellos no se enteraban, por el hecho de que ellos estaban laborando todo el día en sus respectivos trabajos. Asistía solo cuando alguno de ellos se quedaba porque tenía día libre.

Pero hoy día, sí…que buen día tenemos hoy…

El azabache monótono se encontraba echado en su cama escuchando a alto volumen música _metal_, solo la mezcla entre la música clásica y el rock hacían que sus días se calmaran. Sus brazos estaban debajo de su cuello. Descansando plácidamente en su cama.

Acarició a su pequeña mascota que estaba al lado suyo, un pequeño cuy llamado Strippes. El azabache odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el fastidioso país Perú pero cuando se trataba de su idolatrada mascota o de su chullo todo cambiaba. Pero bueno, estamos cambiando de tema…el mayor de los Tucker estaba rozando los suaves pelos marrones del pequeño cuy, a no ser...

_¡Clack!  
_La puerta se abrió, el ojiazul se volvió blanco como la cera al oír aquel ruido metálico activarse. Ojeó todos los lados de la pared de su cuarto, esperando una respuesta. Colocó a Strippes en el suelo, apagó rápidamente la radio y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Vio a su madre.

-Hijo…-un hilillo de voz salió de la boca de la mujer rubia, atónita al ver a su hijo. Quien se suponía debía estar en la escuela a estas horas-. ¿Qué haces…acá…?

El azabache miró fijamente a su madre, la mujer encarnaba la decepción personificada.

Odiaba admitir esto pero…él no toleraba desilusionar a su familia…

-¿¡Qué haces acá!?-gritó la rubia encolerizada, mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente. Craig no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Yo…yo…-trató de responder nervioso.

-¡Tú nada!-lo interrumpió-¡Hijo! ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?-le interrogó esta vez algo apaciguada.

-S…sí…-trató de mentir. Pero una madre es una madre, y todas saben cuando su hijo miente.

-Mentira…-finalizó la matriarca de los Tucker ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente decepcionada.

-Mierda…yo…-solo eso pudo decir antes de que su madre le mostrara su dedo medio. Tan típico de los Tucker…-¡Pero es que odio la escuela!-confesó alzando sus brazos.

La mujer miraba atentamente cada acción que hacía su hijo, sin perder su mirada serena.

-¡La odio! ¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que ir todos los días?!-siguió quejándose mientras miraba molesto a su madre.

-¡Es la escuela! ¡Piensa en tu futuro!-le sermoneó señalándolo-¡Hijo, repetiste un año! ¡Deberías estar en la universidad!

-Es que a mí no me interesa mi futuro…

Solo aquellas palabras llamó la atención de la madre de los Tucker. Frunció el ceño levemente, esperando más palabras de la boca de su hijo.

-No me interesa, odio estar con la idea de terminar la secundaria para luego estudiar una carrera que ni siquiera me agrada…

-¡Ser empresario es una buena elección!-le habló con el mismo tono de una madre preocupada.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces…qué es lo que te gustaría estudiar?

-La verdad…que no sé…

-¿Ves? No estás seguro, ¡Lo mejor es ser empresario!

-¡Carajo! ¡Dije que no!-bramó el joven mientras alzaba velozmente su brazo, solamente para mostrarle el dedo medio. Pero algo salió mal y…

Su madre raramente había "volado" por el techo y se habría caído de la ventana que estaba al lado suyo, dejando escapar un grito desgarrador. El monótono no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana para ver cada detalle de cómo su madre caía rápidamente hasta llegar al pavimento duro, impactando fuertemente con su cabeza. Haciendo que un estruendoso _¡Crash!_ Resonara por el lugar. Dejando un gran charco de sangre en el frío asfalto.

La escena se repitió mil veces en la mente del joven, quien se sentía jodidamente culpable por no haber hecho nada al respecto. Se quedó boquiabierto, se estremecía levemente y estaba empezando a sudar.

Los vecinos no tardaron en hacer su aparición, salieron al encuentro del misterioso ruido que habría provocado más de un susto. Miraron a la ventana, lugar de donde había caído la mujer y lo que vieron fue a un azabache temblando levemente, totalmente despavorido.

Las conclusiones volaron rápidamente y acusaron a Craig sin tener ni una evidencia, aunque estaba más que claro que él era el culpable. Después de todo, él era el único que estaba con ella…

-¡Carajo! ¡Suéltenme!-negaba Tucker mientras que los oficiales lo sujetaban de los brazos, obligándolo a ir al penal, donde le interrogarían.

Todos los vecinos lo rodeaban, abucheándolo. El ojiazul no se inmutaba, y solo siguió con mirarlos, hasta que se encontró con su pequeña hermana pelirroja.

-…-el azabache no tenía palabras para describir lo que había en el rostro de Ruby; decepción, sorpresa y… ¿Enojo?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, la pelirroja le señaló su dedo medio, ¿No habría sido tan puta cómo para creer que en serio habría matado a su madre?

Al parecer sí lo era…

La noticia estalló en todos los televisores, siendo la noticia más comentada en todos los lugares. La policía tontamente culpó a Craig, acusándolo de homicidio.

¿Y saben en dónde lo metieron…?

No, no fue en un penal. Ni mucho menos en una cárcel…nada más y nada menos que en _un hospital psiquiátrico_…

El hospital era, como todos, muy espacioso, de innumerables pisos y habitaciones. Cada cuarto tenía dos camas para dos pacientes dependiendo de una enfermera encargada de atender a los presuntos "locos".

En primera parte, lo pusieron allí porque los agentes tomaron la conclusión de que el azabache era un psicópata. ¿Matar a la mujer que te dio la vida? Deberían de pensar dos veces antes de hacerlo.

…

-¿Está segura de encargarse del asunto doctora?-indagó una enfermera del hospital, inquietada por su compañera de trabajo.

-Completamente segura…-afirmó la doctora, sujetando sus lentes para ponerlos correctamente en su posición. Y, observó a su compañera.

La enfermera era una joven de unos dieciocho años, poseía una hermosa cabellera negra, que tenía algunos que otros mechones rojos alrededor de sus orejas. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y su boca rosada era muy pequeñita. Dándole el aspecto de tierna.

Su voz era como un hilillo de voz, algo tímida. Pero decidida a la vez.

Vestía un polo rojo y una pequeña falda gris, en sus manos traía una pila de documentos.

La pelinegra se extrañó por la extraña mirada que daba su compañera.

-¡Pero solo tiene diecinueve años!-exclamó la joven, irrumpiendo el "análisis" que daba la otra enfermera en ella, preocupada a niveles extraños.

-Eh…por algo recibí el título de doctora a tan corta edad, no te preocupes…-le recordó la chica, sin desconfiar ni un segundo de sus habilidades.

La chica era una pelirroja de largos cabellos-le llegaba hasta la cintura-vestía la típica vestimenta de una doctora, con un polo azul de detalles lilas, también un pantalón del mismo color.

La chica poseía unos hermosos orbes verdes que podrían cautivar a más de cualquiera, y no era de más decir que todos los hombres-y porque no decirlo, pacientes también-babeaban por ella. Su semblante conformaba seriedad y plena seguridad en sí misma, su profesión cumplida a su corta edad daba de que hablar, era la más aplicada en su carrera, por lo tanto era muy respetada por todos sus compañeros.

-Bueno…-la enfermera miró de reojo uno de las paredes-La dejaré con su paciente de siempre…

-Él está muy loco…como siempre…-habló la ojiverde-y por favor, tráteme como la adolescente que soy, dígame por mi nombre. Después de todo, tenemos la misma edad…

-Ok, no se…digo, no te preocupes Red…-le dijo la enfermera tímidamente, luego se dirigió a su oficina.

La pelirroja suspiró con gran pesar y abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde trabajaba. Ahí estaba ese maldito paciente con quien compartía el trabajo. ¿Por qué mierdas le tocó a ella tener que cuidarlo?

Agitó su cabeza, hace unos instantes se enteró de que iba a recibir otro paciente. No había nada de malo unos cambios.

Abrió completamente la puerta y se encontró con un rubio de cabellos despeinados, a veces sufría unos constantes tics y temblores nerviosos gracias a su gran adicción al café. Vestía una camisa verde de rayas y un pantalón marrón. A parte de eso, tenía unos magníficos ojos verde olivo.

Estaba sentado en su cama, o una parte de ella.

-¿Qué haces pendejo?-inquirió Red mientras juntaba algunos papeles.

El rubio no respondió, solo se circunscribió a seguir temblando y sorbiendo el vaso de plástico en donde había café. Siempre lo trataba así, no había día en donde la pelirroja lo tratara de ese modo.

Suspiró, no le iba a responder. Todos pensaban que él y los demás pacientes que estaban acá están locos, cuando en realidad solo tienen un pasado que los marcó para que solo actuaran de esa forma.

Él…no era un maniático…

El cuarto en donde estaban era de color blanco, en donde solo había una cama, pero justo en la mañana habían puesto una nueva porque según decían los doctores iba a venir un nuevo paciente. Al rubio le inquietaba eso, el hecho de que venga un nuevo "amigo", ¿Y si no le caía bien al nuevo? ¿Y si lo odiaba para siempre? Eso sería, definitivamente, demasiada presión.

Red sacó unos papeles que había en un pequeño escritorio, ahí guardaba todos los documentos que necesitaba. Y se iba a otra oficina donde podía observarlos con claridad.

En ese pequeño escritorio, aparte de los documentos. Se podían apreciar un pequeño teléfono y unos cuantos lápices tirados por los rincones desgastados de aquel buró de madera.

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltando un poco al pobre rubio.

-Hijo de puta…-murmuró la pelirroja mientras atendía el objeto-¿Aló?

-_¿Red? ¡Soy el doctor! ¡Estoy trayendo al nuevo paciente!_

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Que bueno que ya lo traiga, este hijo de puta ya me harta!-exclamó la ojiverde con enfado en su tono de voz.

El rubio se estremeció levemente.

-_Ajá bueno, dentro de unos segundos estaré en la puerta_-finalizó la voz desde la otra línea.

Y justo como lo dijeron, tocaron la puerta justo dos segundos después de que la pelirroja colgara el teléfono.

Red abrió la puerta, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron dos orbes azules profundos, que la cautivaron desde el primer momento. Se sonrojó levemente, recuperando la cordura. Esos hermosos ojos le pertenecían al paciente.

El doctor tosió un poco. Era un mayor de tal vez sus respectivos cuarenta o cincuenta años.

-Red, aquí está el paciente…Craig Tucker. Suponemos que está loco porque mató a su madre tirándola de la ventana de su casa.

La bermeja tembló por los nervios, más no por la posibilidad de estar involucrada en otro asesinato por cortesía del joven Craig.

-Bueno, creo que ya dije todo…Por favor Red, tenga cuidado con él…-avisó el doctor antes de irse de la habitación.

-¡No se preocupe doctor!-le confió la joven doctora con una sonrisa amigable.

El mayor cerró la puerta, dejando a la pelirroja sola con los dos "locos".

El azabache revoleó los ojos, completamente serio. Se acomodó en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Mientras que la pelirroja lo observaba por el rabillo de sus ojos.

**Red POV**

¿Él? ¿Él es el paciente? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?

Se supone que los pacientes deben de ser horribles, despeinados y con la ropa desaliñada ¡Como Tweek! Pero él…él es muy diferente a ese tipo de maniáticos que conozco.

Creo…creo que… ¿Me enamoré? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Qué mierda…?

¡No! ¡Yo no me enamoro! ¡Soy yo la que enamoro a los doctores y a los demás pacientes!

¿Por qué mierda estás cosas me tienen que pasar a mí?

**Fin Red POV**

La pelirroja agitó su cabeza rápidamente, depositó los demás documentos en la pila de hojas y salió con una mínima cantidad. Sonrojada.

Y dejó a los dos restantes solos…

…

-¡Doctora! ¡Está…digo! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió la misma doctora de antes, con preocupación.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-respondió la pelirroja nerviosa-Yo…me voy a la oficina…-dijo y, se fue rápidamente al lugar.

-¿Qué…qué…qué le pasa?

…

El azabache barrió todos los objetos con su mirada, hasta que se encontró con un rubio temblando levemente con un termo en sus manos.

El chico nervioso se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada del monótono pasar sobre él. Dejando escapar uno de sus clásicos "_¡Gah!_"

El ojiazul le señaló su dedo medio, serio. Eso intimidó más al chico de ojos verde olivo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-interrogó el azabache directamente, con su inconfundible expresión sin emociones.

-¡Yo soy Tweek Tweak! _¡Ngh!_-contestó el rubio más asustado-¡Por favor no me hagas daño!

-¿Eh?

-¡Que no me hagas daño!-suplicó el rubio. Eso hizo confundir al azabache.

-¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo?-inquirió el azabache.

-Tú… ¿Me vas a…_ngh_…lastimar?-siguió preguntando Tweak, ignorando la anterior pregunta de Tucker. Parándose.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerte eso?-respondió el azabache.

-…_ ¡Gah!_ Todos…me hacen eso…-contestó el cafeinómano mirando de reojo uno de los rincones del suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que…aquí todos…son…_ngh_…putos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-siguió indagando sin perder su famosa manera de hablar.

El rubio se acercó al azabache, estaba a pocos centímetros de él, lo miró fijamente. Penetrándolo con la mirada de sus potentes orbes verde olivo.

El azabache se ruborizó, por un momento pensó que lo iba a besar, pero en vez de eso solo lo abrazó.

El azabache correspondió al abrazo, sin saber por qué. Ya que no era ese tipo de personas que eran cariñosas con cualquier tipo que se te cruce por la calle.

Pero con él sintió algo diferente que lo _obligaba_ a mantenerlo protegido…

El rubio de cabellos despeinados empezó a llorar, al ojiazul no le interesó eso y siguió cediendo el abrazo, de aquel chico que acabó de conocer…

~OOO~

Sí babe see! :v ¡al fin terminé el primer capítulo después de 5 putos días!

Como verán aquí hay un personaje nuevo :3, es mi amiga Alejandra. Sé que se van a encariñar con ella, lo sé (?)

Asdfsaf, ¡Odio hacer a Tweek sufrir! DD; Pero cada ficker tiene que hacer sacrificios ;uu; Agh, ni modo (?

Aadsfa, ¿Reviews a.+?

_~TheParkerPress~_


	3. Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo

Jaja, ¡Al fin lo terminé! No sé cómo, pero lo terminé ;uu; gracias por el apoyo que me dan, en serio :,D

Recuerdo perfectamente que no sabía que lugares y poderes ponerles a los casos y personajes y fue cuando me ayudaron: mi abuelo y uno de mis amigos xDD

Oh sí, ellos me ayudaron demasiado en este fic y les debo de agradecer, sin ellos el fic no existiera, así que agradezcan! XD

También, recuerdo que me demoré DEMASIADO en terminar este capítulo, hasta me quedé a las 2 de la mañana para escribir esto. Y, adentrarme en las personalidades de los personajes para que les llegue al corazón la descripción (¿?) haha, no, en serio. Tenía que hacerlo :3

La primera canción es _Try_ de Pink. Y, para no aburrirlos más, debo decirles que me inspiré en nada más y nada menos que 3 canciones de mis cantantes favoritos

La primera es _Try _de Pink.

La segunda es _What If _de Coldplay.

Y la tercera se llama _Violett Hill_, también de Coldplay.

Les recomiendo que los escuchen mientras lo leen, la letra si cae a la canción ;3

Bueno, les dejo el capítulo 2!

\\(._.)/

_2. Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo_

_**Ubicación: **__ Brooklyn – Nueva York_

Un rubio de parka anaranjada abrió la puerta de, al parecer, su supuesta casa, y entró con disimulo al hogar. Con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido posible, pero repentinamente sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo al notar la presencia de una rubia de coleta sentada en una mesa.

-Hola…cariño-saludó el chico a la rubia, tal como la había llamado hacía parecer que fueran una pareja de esposos. La mencionada solo hizo un ademán con la mano, algo seria.

Kenneth McCormick, un joven de veintinueve años. Está comprometido a la joven Kelly Nelson, una rubia encantadora desde hace dos años.

El día de su matrimonio fue, sin duda, espectacular y maravilloso. No había día igual de perfecto que el día su boda. La pasaron increíble, solo los padres de aquella joven pareja fueron testigos de aquel acto de puro y sincero amor.

Obviamente, y como toda pareja, tuvieron problemas respecto al ser muy jóvenes como para casarse. Pero ellos persistieron, diciendo firmemente de que estaban demasiado seguros de que eran el uno para el otro, y ni que nada ni nadie los iba a separar…

Eso, solo fue un error que cualquiera comete…

Por acontecimientos que pasaron inesperadamente la relación entre ellos dos se distanció de sobremanera hasta llegar al punto de querer divorciarse. Pero… ¿Luchar diciendo "_eres mi gran amor y no te dejaré ir_" para nada? Simplemente, sería algo idiota terminar con esto.

-Hola Kenneth…-la rubia desde hace un mes que lo nombraba por su nombre completo y no por su apelativo, que era "_Kenny_" o "_Ken_", eso entristecía al chico de la capucha naranja-Quería hablar contigo…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué exactamente?-inquirió el rubio preocupándose. Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

Su esposa era una hermosa rubia de una coleta, vestía vestimentas variadas pero su ropa más común era una chompa-chaqueta-azul jade con una pequeña falda verde. Era muy alegre y cariñosa, pero cuando se molestaba con alguien no paraba hasta hacerlo pagar.

-Divorcio…-susurró la rubia, acomodando un mechón que caía sobre su ojo.

-…-no era la primera vez que hablaban sobre esto. Ya era la décima vez que platicaban sobre el tema, pero nunca llegaban a un acuerdo, sobre si lo iban a concretar o no.

Aún no se decidía.

Pero a pesar de eso, parecía como si fuera la primera vez…

-Divorcio…-repitió el rubio en un susurro, con un creciente desgano en su tono de voz.

-Kenneth, nosotros ya no somos los mismos… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Fue grandioso, era como si el destino nos uniera…

El ojiceleste sonrió levemente al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-Y nosotros somos el uno para el otro…-finalizó McCormick mirando hacia arriba, haciendo que los recuerdos lo acumularan de un solo golpe.

_~Flash Back~_

_Era el mejor día de la vida para Kenny McCormick ¿Saben por qué? _

_Hoy, se rencontró con la mejor chica del mundo. Alguien perfecta, alguien con quien pasaría el resto de sus días, hasta que muera…_

_Solo ese cruce de miradas hizo que el rubio de la parka reaccionara. Estaba al frente de Kelly, una rubia simpática, alegre, optimista. La había vuelto a ver, después de ese incidente en Puerto Rico. La tenía solo para él…_

_Azotó la puerta de su casa. A continuación "bajó el volumen" de la voz de sus padres peleando, solamente por pensar en ella. La chica que le robó su corazón nuevamente. _

_Se dirigió a paso lento, con mirada de embobado. _

_-¿Kenny? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la menor de la familia, algo preocupada por su hermano. _

_El rubio no respondió. Simplemente siguió caminando hacia su cuarto, solo para cerrar la puerta y tumbarse a su cama a seguir pensando en ella._

"_Tan perfecta…" caviló el promiscuo mientras cerraba sus ojos, para soñar con ella._

_La había encontrado por un accidente, en el estúpido y típico cliché de "se te caen los cuadernos de estudio y te encuentras con ese alguien especial" pero valla que si sentía bien cuando eso te pasaba a ti. El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad con tres libros en manos, cuando de pronto se resbala y una chica decide ayudarlo, cuando McCormick iba a agradecer a la desconocida amable, se topa con dos orbes verdes…_

_Era como si todo se hubiera paralizado._

_-¿Ke…Kelly…?-susurró el rubio en una pregunta, mientras la miraba fijamente. _

_La rubia asintió tímidamente, perdiéndose en sus poderosos ojos celestes. Le dio sus libros y salió corriendo. _

_McCormick analizó todo lo que había pasado y la siguió, ganándola en velocidad gracias a las clases de gimnasia que recibía en primaria._

_-¡Es…espera! ¡Kelly!-decía el rubio mientras intentaba cogerla del brazo. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía el ojiceleste la joven tomaba mucho adelanto._

_-¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Ya sé que me odias pero…!_

_-¿odiarte? Yo no te odio_

_La chica paró de golpe._

_-¿No…me odias…?-inquirió la joven al notar la sinceridad reflejarse en la personalidad de Kenny._

_-No, ¿Por qué?_

_-Por…porque te hice sufrir, nunca estuvimos juntos…-dijo la ojiverde desconcertada._

_- Yo nunca te odiaría por eso, yo…aún te sigo amando…-confesó el rubio sonrojándose levemente._

_La rubia hizo lo mismo._

_-…Eh…yo…yo también…_

_Kelly, a pesar de que la capucha del joven cubría gran parte de su cara, sabía que el promiscuo estaba sonriendo._

_-Entonces… ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo…?-preguntó el ojiceleste algo avergonzado._

_-Sí…quiero estar contigo-concluyó la chica mientras le daba un tierno y dulce beso, que fue jodidamente perfecto._

…

_Los días pasaron normales, la familia del pervertido notaron su reciente alegría y le preguntaron al razón. A lo que el rubio no tenía otra opción que mostrarles a sus padres su novia._

_-¿Papá…?-inquirió McCormick mientras abría una parte de la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?-respondió Stuart mientras tomaba una de sus botellas de cerveza, sentado en el sillón viejo. Sí, su casa no había tenido un hermoso futuro que digamos._

_-…Este yo…quería hablar contigo y con mamá…-contestó el joven, aún en el umbral de la puerta media abierta._

_-¡Carol!- chilló el castaño del gorro rojo, llamando a su esposa._

_-¿¡Qué carajos quieres!?-respondió la pelirroja viniendo de la mala gana._

_-Nuestro hijo nos llama…-respondió el padre de Kenny, terminando finalmente su botella._

_Carol fijó su vista a su hijo, dando señal de que hablara. _

_El rubio suspiró y entró completamente a la casa, junto con él estaba una chica rubia. _

_Estaban tomados de las manos._

_-Quería presentarles a mi novia…-aclaró el rubio, mirando a Kelly, la rubia respondió a su mirada tierna con un dulce beso en la mejilla._

_-…-los padres no tenían palabras para describir cuan felices estaban los tortolos, la verdad que nunca habían visto así de feliz a su hijo. No hubo otro remedio que felicitarlos, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaban no tan presentables para la ocasión-¡Felicidades!-exclamaron en unísono, y abrazaron a ambos._

_Para Kenny fue el mejor abrazo que pudo haber recibido._

…

_-¡Pero!_

_-¡Nada de peros, te digo que no y no!-remató el padre del joven, con la mirada seria._

_A esto el rubio lo hartaba, ya iban dos semanas seguidas que sus padres decían lo mismo. ¡Carajo! ¿No se supone que cuando dos personas se quieren se tienen que unir en 'sagrado matrimonio'? _

_Pues al parecer ellos no entendían que estaba más que dispuesto a estar con Kelly hasta el final de sus días._

_-¡Es que nosotros nos amamos!-siguió insistiendo el rubio con desesperación._

_-¿Y? ¡Millones de personas también se aman pero ellas esperan a que sean mayores para casarse! ¡Mierda, entiende!-seguía discutiendo el castaño._

_-¡Pero es que siento algo diferente aquí!-exclamó McCormick señalando su corazón, con el ceño fruncido-¡Siento que debo de estar con Kelly ahora, para siempre!_

_-¿Has hablado con ella acerca del tema?-quiso saber él._

_-Sí, y también está dispuesta a estar conmigo-contestó con seriedad y plena seguridad._

_El castaño negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, papá. Queremos casarnos…_

_El patriarca suspiró rendido._

_-Está bien…-el rubio no pudo evitar dar un salto de alegría-Pero si te quieres echar para atrás, ni me pidas ayuda…_

_-Yo nunca voy a separarme de ella…-dijo Kenneth, con tenacidad y decisión._

_-…_

…

_La noticia del casamiento de Kenny y Kelly llegó a los oídos de todo Brooklyn, dispuestos a ir a la boda de quienes tanto se hablaban hasta en los recónditos lugares de aquel lugar. _

_Todos en la iglesia estaban reunidos, hablando amenamente hasta que la música nupcial empezó a sonar. Todos inmediatamente se pararon, dando pase a la novia, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco._

_Kelly estaba plenamente bellísima, nadie se podría comparar a su belleza. Estaba maquillada de colores que caían con su piel-gracias al esfuerzo de las maquilladoras, por cierto-, poseía una corona blanca, que sujetaba la gran cola del vestido que aproximadamente medía unos tres metros de largo. Las damas de honor levantaban la gran cola, evitando que la novia se cayera. A parte de eso, tenía en manos un ramo de rosas rojas. _

_En el rostro de la joven solo se apreciaba la gran ilusión, al igual que en el de Kenny. Nunca había visto a la rubia más hermosa de lo que ya era…nunca…_

_La ceremonia transcurría con normalidad, a cargo de un longevo padre de gran barba blanca. Los años estaban reflejados en su rostro. _

_Llegaron los votos, ambos dieron sus discursos, confesando a todo el mundo lo que se prometían el uno al otro, no era nada más ni nada menos que amor eterno…_

_El momento más importante de la boda llegó: el "acepto o no acepto", todos callaron ante la obvia pregunta del padre:_

_-¿…Kenneth McCormick…?-el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor-¿Aceptas estar con Kelly Nelson en la salud, en la enfermedad y en todo momento? __**(N/A: Nananana, no me acuerdo como se decía XDD)**__._

_Todos esperaban que el rubio mostrara, por lo menos un poco, duda en su mirada, más fue en vano. Kenny McCormick había dicho con firmeza: "Acepto" el detonante que sirvió para el último chisme del día…Kenny McCormick ya no era la puta más grande de la ciudad…_

_El padre hizo la misma pregunta a la muchacha, quien también respondió que sí._

_El momento más esperado había llegado al fin, el sacerdote anunció que los novios se podían besar. Acción que no tardó en llegar por parte del joven._

_Ambos se besaron delicadamente, llenando toda la iglesia de aplausos._

_Los padres de la pareja joven se miraron entre sí, sus hijos sí que estaban enamorados._

…

_Pasó un tiempo, el joven matrimonio no pasó su luna de miel, pero no importaba. Solo los besos y caricias que se daban bastaba como mil años con vida cerciorada._

_Kenny consiguió un trabajo honrado, en una tienda. ¿Algo es algo, cierto? _

_Después de ahorrar con mucho esfuerzo, ambos pudieron comprarse una humilde casa, que por supuesto no era una de lujo pero por lo menos, podían vivir seguros en aquel lugar._

_La necesidad de una tercera persona en la familia hizo que ambos tomaran una decisión muy importante en sus vidas:_

_-Kenny, quiero tener un hijo…-dijo la rubia con simpleza, algo sonrojada por lo dicho._

_El rubio se quedó quieto, muy sonrojado. Pero para nada incómodo o arrepentido, eso nunca. La razón de su sonrojo era por la tan repentina decisión de un momento a otro. Sonrió de lado y fijó su vista en los profundos orbes verdes de su esposa._

_-Yo también Kelly…-dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa-…Pero, ¿No crees que es muy rápido?_

_La ojiverde se avergonzó. Hundió su cabeza en sus manos, pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero solo lo hacía para que su esposo no notara su gran sonrojo._

_-Lo sé…pero quiero tener un hijo…_

_-Espera, ¿Quieres sexo o…un hijo?-inquirió el rubio con suma simpleza. La rubia se ruborizó aún más._

_-¡Solo quiero un hijo!-exclamó Nelson empujándolo levemente, ambos sabían que solo era un juego._

_-¿Un hijo…? Bueno, Kelly hace tiempo que no hago…"eso" y lo sabes…-le dijo el rubio._

_-Lo sé, pero…quiero…_

_-…Eh…-McCormick fijó su vista en otro lado, tratando de que su pareja no notara su gran rubor-…creo que sí, podemos…_

_A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos._

_-¿En…en serio?-la rubia quitó sus manos rápidamente de su rostro, mostrando una gran risita de oreja a oreja._

_Kenneth asintió._

_Esa misma noche lo hicieron, ¿Y…por qué no decirlo? Fue espectacular. _

_Pero sin embargo nada…pasaron muchos días y nada. Quisieron volverlo a intentar, pero fue en vano: Nada…_

_La rubia se inquietó y optó por ir a un hospital para ver que pasaba, junto a su esposo. Ambos estaban, definitivamente, alarmados._

_La pareja le contó al doctor todo lo ocurrido. El médico se sorprendía o, simplemente, se limitaba a escribir en su cuaderno los detalles que les relataba ambos. Cuando finalizaron, el médico cerró su cuaderno y, sacando paulatinamente sus lentes. Miró fijamente a la mujer._

_-¿Puedo examinar a su mujer?-cinco palabras bastaron para hacerlos estremecerse. Kenneth asintió levemente y salió a paso lento de la oficina._

_Pasaron muchos minutos y su esposa aún no salía. Hasta que al fin salió, Kenneth se paró de la sala de espera y se dirigió a su mujer. Pero…la rubia salió llorando del lugar._

_EL ojiceleste se asombró._

_-¿Kelly…te pasa algo…?-se aventuró mientras trataba de tranquilizarla._

_-¡Mu…muchas cosas…!-exclamó, tratando de amortiguar su continuo llanto. _

_-¿Qué cosas…?-la rubia seguía llorando-¡Kelly responde! Por favor…_

_Pero, sin embargo. Kelly seguía llorando._

_-¡Responde!_

_La ojiverde miró a su esposo, aún con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Decidió sacar una hoja que tenía en su bolsillo, le dio rápidamente y se agachó en el suelo para seguir afligiéndose._

_Kenneth leyó velozmente el documento, cuando terminó de leerlo sacó lentamente su vista y la clavó en su esposa, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente._

_Se mordió su labio inferior._

_-Kelly...-la rubia levantó su vista-Tú…-La mencionada asintió levemente-No puedes tener hijos…-concluyó la oración mientras botaba el papel en un tacho de basura más cercano._

_-Yo…lo siento Kenny…lo siento por no poder darte un hijo…-se disculpó la rubia, sin dejar de llorar-… ¡Lo siento!_

_McCormick se acercó a ella y se agachó. Le dio un suave beso en su frente._

_-No te preocupes…podemos adoptar uno…_

_La rubia secó sus lágrimas._

_-No…yo, quería con toda mi alma tener un hijo que sea mío, no uno adoptado… _

_-…Pero no podemos…_

_-No-la voz sonaba firme y decidida-…no vamos a adoptar…por favor…-suplicó, con los ojos llorosos. El ojiceleste asintió, con toda la pena del mundo. El destino sabe porque permite estas cosas._

_~Fin Flash back~_

Pasaron los días, semanas, algunos años…y al fin, llegamos a este día. El presente. Kenneth seguía recordando esos días.

Mientras que la rubia miraba a su esposo con pena.

-…Kenneth, como te dije…esto ya no es como antes…no somos los mismos…

-...Podemos intentarlo…-el rubio se acercó a su esposa.

-No…Kenny, te dije que no…yo…

McCormick se estremeció.

-Yo tengo que salir-y dicho esto cogió el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y salió, azotándola. Dejando al rubio solo.

-Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo…*-el rubio dio un largo suspiro con gran pesar.

…

En la tempestad de la lluvia, estaba caminando un joven de cabellos rubio platino. Sin rumbo. Permitiendo que el sentido de su orientación lo llevara hasta donde esa intuición quisiera.

Definitivamente, el rubio no parecía pobre, ni mucho menos millonario en lo absoluto. Simplemente miraba los carteles o afiches gastados que se presentaban en su camino, completamente desorientado.

Se mordía levemente su labio inferior.

Aquel rubio aparentaba tener unos diecinueve o veinte años, vestía una chaqueta-casaca-de color celeste y un pantalón mostaza. Con unas zapatillas de color negro.

Y lo mejor de todo, tenía unos encantadores ojos grises que cautivaría al primero que se lo cruce en su camino.

De vez en cuando estaba absorto de lo que ocurría en su alrededor, por revisar su celular. Suspiraba, pensando en cómo había sobrevivido y escapado de aquel lugar…vivió experiencias horribles allí, y por nada en el mundo no se le ocurría la idea de regresar.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tienen que hacerle esas cosas? ¿Acaso con que alguien sea "raro" o tenga un don especial significa que tienen que mantenerlo encerrado por el resto de su vida? _'Eso está mal'_ caviló el rubio.

Temblaba a causa del frío, debía de conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche sino quería morir congelado.

Miró a todos lados, quería hacerlo…tenía que.

-No tengo otra opción…-se dijo a sí mismo. Y, como si fuera una película de ciencia ficción, corrió velozmente. Haciendo que su "caminata" se viera como una ráfaga de luz celeste. Dejando sin habla a las pocas personas que habían a estas altas horas de la noche, sin tener ni una explicación de la misteriosa luz.

Rio, sí, eso iba a ser peligroso. Pero divertía.

Se dirigió a un lugar sin mucha gente y paró. Estaba en una calle de pocas casas. Se encaminó a una, que, por alguna extraña razón, le había llamado la atención.

Se frotó los nudillos con nerviosismo. Y, tocó la puerta.

Otro rubio le abrió la puerta, quien se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico desconocido. El chico de cabello rubio platino sonrió levemente, con timidez.

-¿Qué deseas?-inquirió el rubio, quien al parecer había estado llorando.

-…lo siento por interrumpirlo, pero… ¿No puedo quedarme acá algunos días…?- pidió con una tierna mirada. Pero aún, seguía con el aturdimiento atormentándolo.

Porque por alguna extraña razón aquel chico le llamaba _demasiado _su atención.

~OOO~

*Una pequeña letra de _Try_.

Hehe, bueno, Acá volví uwu. Me demoraré en actualizar el 3er capítulo porque estoy llena de tareas y exposiciones, acabo de terminar dos maquetas y trabajos y ahora me falta la tarea y otra maqueta! ;uu;

Los dejo, saludos. Yo, en cambio, necesito un descanso… ;_;

_~TheParkerPress~_


	4. La mejor cosa (que nunca pasó)

Adfsafsfadsgfas, ¡Al fin xD! Pude hacer los demás proyectos del colegio y terminé de editar este capítulo mierdoso :,DD

Memines (¿?, una amiga me pegó eso, no pregunten :U), aquí hay dos Oc's, odio a los oc's pero sentía la seria necesidad de aumentarlos. A decir verdad, habrá "invitados especiales"-por así decirlo-en todos los capítulos .w.

Well, me iré y los dejaré leyendo esto uwu, a decir verdad no me gustó tanto como quedó ;n;

Nnkjnkj, la canción que iría con este capítulo es _The Best Thing (That Never happened) _de We are the in Crowd, últimamente me estuve apegando a esa banda x'DD

\\(._.)/

_3. La mejor cosa (que nunca pasó)_

**Ubicación: **Odessa - Texas

_-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Ya!-exclamó una voz desde un interlocutor, junto con el sonido de una alarma._

_Dos siluetas corrían velozmente a la velocidad de la luz, aunque se podía ver claramente que tenían dificultades al correr. Ya que tenían una pesada carga en sus manos, habían robado la mayor fortuna que un magnate israelita pudiera tener._

_Habían salido de una casa lujosa, llegando al gran patio bañado por la oscuridad de la noche. Seguían corriendo, pero se vieron advertidos al percatarse que un grupo de guardias corrían detrás de ellos._

_-¡Ya no puedo!-avisó una voz algo mayor, de una mujer. Mientras que trataba de sostener a cuestas el botín, a pesar de estar exhausta._

_-¡Resiste! ¡Ya llegaremos junto con nuestro hijo!-replicó otra voz- masculina -también algo cansado. _

_Ambos podían oír claramente los ladridos del perro que traían los guardias, quienes al parecer no iban a parar hasta encontrar a los responsables del robo._

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-oyeron una voz algo cercana, los dos sacaron energías de quién sabe dónde y trotaron aún más rápido. Voltearon por una curva, logrando localizar a un adolescente parado en una camioneta, extendiendo sus brazos._

_Los mayores captaron lo que su hijo quería decir. A continuación la mujer lanzó el botín y, como si fuera una película, el adolescente lo alcanzó sin errar. Entró al auto y prendió el motor esperando a ambos señores._

_Cuando al fin llegaron el joven aceleró el paso y empezó a conducir. Detrás del auto una multitud de guardias lo seguían, por el espejo retrovisor se podía apreciar dos carros policiales con esa clásica luz de arriba encendida._

_El adolescente comenzaba a sudar por los nervios. _

_-¿Hijo?-preguntó su madre, quien era una pelirroja algo regordeta._

_Silencio._

_-¿Qué pasa…?_

_-¡Acelera!-ordenó la mayor al percatarse de la presencia de los autos._

_Y, sin rehusarse, el pelirrojo pisó el acelerador y comenzó a conducir. Felizmente pudo perderlos de vista. __**Otra vez**__._

…

Un pelirrojo yacía recostado en una silla trasera de un Ford, algo somnoliento procedió a bostezar. '_Otra vez…_' pensó aquel chico, al recordar que en sus sueños recordaba el gran robo que había cometido hace ya, unos días atrás.

Y sólo porque sus padres hurtaron el botín del magnate más prestigiado de Israel, la tierra en donde había nacido, decidieron-por cobardes, opinaba él-irse a otro país a, según ellos, comenzar una nueva vida en donde ya no tengan que robar y ser perseguidos por el resto de sus vidas. Y el muchacho, no se creía para nada ese cuento. Sabía que en cualquier momento, esté donde esté, un grupo de policías vendrán en su búsqueda junto con la de sus padres.

Porque él mismo sabía que, a pesar de todo, el gobierno cumpliría con sus promesas.

"_¡Nos mudaremos a Estados Unidos!_" había anunciado alegremente su madre aquella mañana de lunes. Y él, sencillamente no se lo podía creer, pero pese a sus "berrinches" habían tomado un avión con falsos pasaportes y justo al llegar a ese país de mierda condujeron un carro alquilado, el lugar en donde se encontraba en estos momentos, somnoliento, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Esto, tal vez, no iba de acuerdo cronológicamente con el tema, pero la mejor cosa que puede pasar en este mundo sería que sus padres no sean ladrones. Obviamente, eso nunca pasó.

Finalmente, el sueño lo venció, y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, pudo visualizar a su padre conduciendo.

Lo maldijo mentalmente.

…

Cuando pudo lograr despertarse se levantó velozmente al no saber en que lugar se encontraba. De repente, su madre abrió una puerta.

-Hijo…-murmuró con dulzura. Como cualquier madre preocupada haría.

-…Hola-respondió secamente, sin gracia.

-… ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?-interrogó tratando de omitir la incomodidad por esos momentos.

El pelirrojo observó detalladamente el lugar, era una alcoba blanca, decorada de varios cuadros de diferentes artistas. La cama en donde estaba sentado estaba cubierta de tela roja, junto con una almohada que con sólo verla te daban ciertas ganas de echarte a dormir.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En Texas-replicó el padre que entró a la habitación en el momento más inoportuno.

-¿Eh?-el bermejo se sobresaltó y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que tenía en ese lugar. Vio por un momento y se percató de que estaba soleado y, había pequeñas vegetaciones de un lado a otro. Por todo lo demás, era como una ciudad normal. Se volvió para dirigirse a sus progenitores-En una ciudad llena de católicos, ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva?

-Kahl, por favor, no seas pesimista. Sé que podrás acostumbrarte a este estilo de vida-pidió la pelirroja con voz piadosa.

-… ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué venga con una sonrisa, salude a la gente diciendo "Hola" como si nada?

-Hijo…-unas lágrimas salieron de sus cuencas.

-¡Es que no puedo!

La mujer colocó sus manos en su rostro, echándose a los hombros de su esposo.

-Kahl, será mejor que no hables así a tu madre.

-… ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

-Simplemente di que…te hacían bullying en Israel y que te mudaste aquí.

-No puedo mentir, si eso no pasó. Además, ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios?

-Te inscribimos en la escuela de Odessa.

-… ¿Qué?-simplemente, no lo podía creer.

-Así es, hijo. Ya no puedo seguir riñéndome contigo, así que me iré-y sin más el mayor se fue con su esposa.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a su único hijo atónito.

Se sentía más mierda que toda la mierda del mundo, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para hacerle eso?

No eran nadie, nadie para que le hagan estas cosas.

-Me importa una mierda-masculló mientras volvía a recostarse en el lecho. No quería admitirlo, pero sintió que se estaba encariñando con ese lugar.

…

Era ya el día siguiente, en el colegio de la ciudad. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones, conversando o haciendo lo que cualquier estudiante haría antes de que el educador venga al salón.

Pero de pronto una azabache de ojos azules entró al aula. Miró por todos los lados, buscando a una persona en común. Su mirada consistía en una mezcla de sentimientos posesivos, reflejando que solo quería cumplir su objetivo y nada más.

Localizó con la mirada a un moreno azabache de orbes azules, vestía un gorro azul de pompón rojo, una chompa café, una chalina roja y un pantalón jean azul. Estaba sentado en su mesa, absorto en sus pensamientos, fijaba su vista en la ventana que estaba al costado suyo. Eliminando por completo el alboroto que había a su alrededor.

-¡Stanny!~-llamó la azabache con dulzura. Pero ese tono de voz no le caía, simplemente-¡Que bueno verte por acá!

El azabache se percató de la presencia de la morena.

-Eh, hola Wendy…-saludó el ojiazul con desgano. La verdad que estaba aburrido, pero no quería ofender a la joven.

-Me preguntaba sí…podríamos salir después de la escuela…-ofreció Wendy mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió, dando un gran suspiro de fastidio.

-No sé… ¿Qué eliges? ¡El cine!-concluyó la joven mientras se paraba de golpe del asiento, sobresaltando al azabache.

-Eh…creo que estaré ocupado Wen, lo siento…-una buena excusa, genial.

Ella lo miró fijamente, clavando sus orbes en los de él.

-¿Acaso piensas que te creo?-preguntó con firmeza-¡Responde! ¿Quieres ir o no?

El azabache dio un largo suspiro.

-La verdad, Wendy…

-¡Bueno chicos, ya comenzaron las clases!-el docente entró al salón, con los cuadernos y libros en mano. Sujetó sus lentes y los colocó en posición.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos inmediatamente. Stan agradeció por completo el hecho de que el profesor haya llegado justo en este momento.

Si bien Wendy puede parecer una chica pacífica. Pues su tono de voz es muy dulce, pero cuando llega a alterarse ni siquiera sus propios padres la reconocen.

-Pero antes…-dijo el maestro, señalando la puerta-Quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante, quiero que lo traten bien…su nombre es Kahl Broflovski, pero le pueden llamar Kyle-y dicho esto el pelirrojo entró con inseguridad, pero decidido.

Lo primero que vio el azabache fue a un lindo pero misterioso pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Tenía una gran sonrisa tímida, rasgo que lo hacía ver muy tierno. Su boca era muy pequeña y… ¿Besable? Pues sí, esos labios podrían cautivar a cualquiera, sin dudarlo.

El ojiazul formó una sonrisa boba en su rostro, siguiendo con la mirada a aquel chico, quien-como por arte de magia-se sentó a su lado, el único asiento vacío del salón.

Wendy veía a su querido "Stanny" y al nuevo chico, mirándolo con furia. Indiscutiblemente, la morena tenía un gran ataque de celos. Y ella no es el tipo de chicas que consideran esto como un amor pasajero. Para nada, está muy segura de que Stanley es para ella y no parará hasta tenerlo.

-Kahl hijo de puta…- refunfuñó mientras aplastaba fuertemente el borrador que tenía en manos.

-¡Wendy, cuidado!-alertó una rubia que estaba sentada al lado suyo, el borrador se iría a resbalar y, tal vez, caería en el ojo de la morena.

La ojiazul reaccionó y, con suma vergüenza, depositó el borrador en su lugar. Pero luego volvió a aniquilar al pelirrojo con la mirada…

-_'Este hijo de puta no me quitara a mi Stan…'_-pensó la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La rubia suspiró fuertemente. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué mierda se había enamorado de su mejor amiga desde que estaban en primaria? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Bebe miró fijamente a la azabache.

Y lo peor de todo…es que era amor no correspondido.

Obviamente, las cosas no caen del cielo. Y eso es cierto, para nada iba a estar esperando un puto milagro que venga de un día a otro. Simplemente, iba a dejarla. Que sea feliz…sí, eso suena raro y un poco cliché. Pero, ¿De qué serviría luchar por el amor de ella cuando es mejor tenerla cerca?

Sería mucho peor no poder ni hablarla, así que tenía que conformarse con lo más mínimo…

…

Llegó la hora del recreo o receso y todos habían bajado a distraerse, comer o caminar un poco. Stanley quiso saber más acerca del pelirrojo, por lo que lo invitó a que coma con él.

Se sentaron en el pasto de unos de los pequeños jardines que había en la escuela.

-¿Y…eres judío verdad?-interrogó el azabache mientras daba un bocado a su sándwich.

-Ajá…-afirmó Kahl. Tomando su agua embotellada.

-¿Por qué se mudaron?

-…-no sabía que responder, él consideraba que su vida era una mierda, y era cierto. Pero por una vez en su vida sentía que _por fin _conocía a alguien que si lograba caerle bien, y por qué seguir mintiendo, lo tachaba como un amigo de verdad. Hasta tal vez la única persona en quien confiarle información delicada, sinceramente no tenía idea si tendría que decirle la verdad o mentir…

"_Simplemente di que…te hacían bullying en Israel y que te mudaste aquí._"

-Porque según decían mis padres me hacían bullying…-contestó, mirando de reojo el suelo. No se atrevía a mirar a esos potentes orbes después de hacer semejante acto.

-¿¡Te hacían bullying!?-gritó el moreno, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera. El joven se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero solo con pensar que una o muchas personas le hacían daño a Kyle hacía que…se molestara…

-Bueno…yo me defendía, pero mis padres querían mudarse y no tenía otra opción…-concluyó el pelirrojo. Siguiendo otra serie de mentiras-Mi único amigo ahora eres tú…-le dijo el judío, dándole una cálida sonrisa a su reciente amigo.

El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa, pero nada fue más poderoso que la del pelirrojo.

-¿Podemos confiarnos muchas cosas, verdad?-preguntó Stan al otro.

-¡Claro!-asintió.

Marsh suspiró y se paró del lugar en donde estaban, Kahl comprendió y también hizo los mismos pasos del azabache. Dispuesto a seguirlo a donde él vaya.

Las pupilas de Wendy se dilataron ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya! Se paró e inmediatamente, los siguió.

Y Bebe se quedó sola, producto de los celos de la azabache.

…

Todo era oscuro y casi nada se podía ver. Se oían murmullos desde unos extremos, como si fueran fantasmas. A lo lejos, se divisaba una pequeña luz blanca. Al acercarse se podía notar que esos murmullos eran gritos de hombres que celebraban la partida de su gente al mundo normal.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!-se coreaban en los alrededores, algunos tomaban cerveza, otros bailaban de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción y otros simplemente hablaban con las personas conocidas.

No, no era el Infierno. Ni mucho menos una dimensión desconocida. Seguimos en la Tierra, solo que un lugar diferente, que ni los humanos más inteligentes pudieron descifrar.

-¡Paren la fiesta!-una voz gritó en el fondo, inmediatamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo-Bien, como todos saben…todos estamos reunidos por la partida de una de nuestra gente...

Hubo algunos silbidos y vítores.

-… ¡Feliciten a Alex Duran y a Juan Gutiérrez!-exclamó la voz en el fondo, dando paso a dos azabaches morenos.

El primero: Alex, tenía ojos cafés. Vestía una casaca azul con detalles celestes, un pantalón jean y unas zapatillas negras. Su mirada retrataba seriedad y firmeza.

El segundo: Juan, vestía una camiseta blanca con algunos detalles grises en el fondo. Junto con un pantalón jean negro y zapatos oscuros. Aparentaba tener un semblante desconfiado pero serio a la vez. También tenía ojos cafés.

Caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al límite, todos dejaron de aplaudir.

Ambos parecían tener unos dieciséis años. Ya que sus alturas y forma física le favorecían totalmente.

El primer azabache miró a la voz oculta que estuvo hablando hace unos segundos, al parecer él y su compañero era el único que sabía en donde estaba.

-Su misión es ir a la escuela de esta ciudad, y hacerse amigos de unos cuantos alumnos…-explicó-Recuerda: no somos buenos ni malos, solo queremos divertirnos…pero su misión si tiene demasiada prioridad…necesitamos a esos chicos para establecer el orden elemental de la Tierra…

-¿Y exactamente a quiénes debo de ganarles mi confianza?-preguntó Alex con una notoria curiosidad en su tono de voz.

-…A dos chicos, según las fuentes nos informaron que uno se acaba de mudar…Kahl Broflovski y Stanley Randall Marsh…-finalizó, y dejó de hablar por completo.

-Humm, ellos… ¿Tienen poderes verdad?-inquirió Juan.

-…exacto.

El chico asintió, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Está bien, lo haremos…-aceptaron los azabaches. Mientras que Juan estaba dándole una calada al objeto. Inmediatamente todos aplaudieron e incluso silbaron en señal de regocijo. Ambos sonrieron ante tanto júbilo.

…

-Bien, ¿A dónde me quieres llevar Stanley?-preguntó el pelirrojo, el azabache lo había llevado a un lugar donde no había tanta gente.

El azabache estaba algo nervioso.

-Es que…quería decirte…-el azabache estaba algo nervioso. Le iba a contar una cosa que _jamás_ le había contado a nadie, pero con él pudo confiar totalmente, no sabía la razón-…que yo…

-¡Stanny!

Mierda…

-Agh, no, ahora no…-suplicó el moreno a sí mismo antes de que Wendy se acercara totalmente hacia los dos.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió el pelirrojo absolutamente confundido.

-¡Hey Stan!-saludó la morena nuevamente, abrazando al mencionado. Pero en realidad solo quería darle a Kahl una advertencia de "_Ese es mi chico, aléjate_".

-Eh, hola Wendy…-le devolvió el saludo. Incómodo.

La azabache le dio uno que otro beso a Stanley, quien estaba esperando un milagro inesperado.

-¿Ustedes son…novios?-preguntó Broflovski, incómodo al ver a una posible pareja besándose.

-¡Desde siempre!-contestó Testaburger con alegría. Aún sin dejar de abrazar a "su" Stanley.

-Oh, se ven felices juntos, ¡Los felicito!-exclamó el ojiverde con sinceridad-Creo que me iré a otro lado, no quiero interrumpirlos…

-_'¿Interrumpir qué?'_

-¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció la morena. Agradeciendo interiormente que ese bicho se valla-¿No te sientes feliz Stan?

-¿Feliz por qué?-respondió con desgano.

-¡Feliz porque ya se fue el judío!

-¿Ehh…?

-¡Al fin podemos besarnos como pareja que somos tontito!

-Wooo…-el azabache la separó de él, no quería sonar maleducado. Pero ella lo obligó-¿Pareja? ¿Desde cuándo somos pareja?

-¡Solo fue una mentirita piadosa! Porque sé que vamos a estar juntos, ¿Cierto?

-…Wendy…este…no creo que seamos pareja…

El rostro de la azabache cambió, a uno de molestia.

-Bien, pero… ¡Vas a ver! ¡Vamos a estar juntos quieras o no!-y diciendo esto se marchó del lugar.

…

Aún no entendía la razón, ¿Por qué carajos se sentía así? ¿Acaso no debería de estar feliz por ver a su único amigo con pareja? Pues no, no lo estaba.

¡Tal vez es porque tú no has tenido pareja en toda tu vida y quieres tener una! Fue lo primero que se cruzó en su mente. Pero eso era algo absurdo, nunca en su vida había tenido novia, eso era cierto, pero nunca le interesó tener una. Prefiere la soltería.

Revoleó sus ojos, y siguió caminando por los rincones de la escuela.

Miraba el suelo, ensimismado en sus ideologías. Hasta toparse con un par de zapatillas converse de color naranja. Levantó su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos avellana, quienes lo miraban con molestia y enfado.

Ese par de ojos pertenecían a un castaño de gorra celeste de pompón amarillo, de vestimenta traía una casaca roja, una chalina-bufanda-amarilla, un pantalón jean mostaza y las mismas zapatillas que acabo de mencionar.

Y…creo que tenía cierto "pequeño" problema con su peso.

-¿Hola…?-saludó el pelirrojo al notar que el castaño no le quitaba su vista de encima.

-Hola judío-contestó con seriedad. Broflovski frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con desconfianza y mirada desafiante, poniendo en práctica todo lo que aprendió para defenderse.

El castaño rio secamente.

-Me llamo Eric Theodore Cartman, soy un alumno de acá…-Kyle lo seguía mirando con suspicacia-…Y algo que me ha llamado la atención es que tú eres judío, ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto-contestó.

Eric cerró sus ojos. Contando hasta diez internamente.

- Odio a los judíos…

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? ¡Soy judío!-el castaño avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo. Le mostró su dedo medio y lanzó su brazo, Kyle pudo esquivarlo perfectamente.

-Hijo de puta…-masculló entre dientes y, lanzó varios golpes seguidos, que el pelirrojo pudo evadir con facilidad. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y perfectamente calculados, ganando con eso ningún golpe.

Pararon por un segundo, mirándose fijamente. Transmitiendo todo el odio que se sentían a pesar de haberse conocido de una manera no tan casual…El pelirrojo planeaba mentalmente los próximos movimientos que haría, para nada iba a permitir que un antisemita se burlara de su religión.

Pero el castaño le ganó…

Cartman había agarrado un fierro tirado por el suelo **(N/A: no me pregunten de donde porque no tengo ni una puta idea xD)**, y automáticamente su mente trabajó, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de hacer sufrir al maldito judío con este simple objeto.

Se acercó hacia el muchacho con el fierro en manos, decidido a todo solo para ver un rostro de sufrimiento. Lanzó el fierro y…

Se incrustó en la pierna izquierda del pelirrojo.

Un grito desgarrador fue amortiguado por la bulla de los gritos de alegría que había siempre en los recesos. El bermejo se desplomó sentado en el suelo, con la pierna sangrando, intentaba por todos los medios tratar de que no siga chorreando una gran cantidad de sangre. Pero todo era en vano.

El castaño se percató de lo que había hecho. Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en su rostro, y huyó del lugar corriendo rápidamente.

Se rindió, apenas pasaron unos minutos pero dolía como una quemadura de tercer grado.

Pero de pronto…

-¿Qué mierda…?-se preguntó a sí mismo le pelirrojo al ver que la herida se estaba cerrando lentamente, dejando solo una pequeña costra y unas machas de sangre en ambas manos. Se quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta-¿Qué carajos pasa?-la herida cerró por completo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Solo a un Kyle confundido.

Se paró inmediatamente del lugar, agitó su cabeza fuertemente. Meditando todo lo que acabó de pasar.

~OOO~

Yeah ;v sincerándome, me gustan los términos con intriga y suspenso (¿?) haha xd bueno, bueno. Hice a Testabitch excesivamente fresa, ¿Qué opinan? :D ¿Les gusta? xD vamos, yo sé que sí ewe

Saludos \\(o_o)

_~TheParkerPress~_


	5. La sinfonía agridulce

Yeeeey, ¡llegué sin retraso alguno! :DD (a quién engaño, me demoré aaaaños :'BB) al fin publico un capítulo que _si_ me convenció, pero no del todo, sólo una escena que para mí fue muy pro y es razonable, apenas soy una novata, pero un poco de ayuda no sería nada malo :,DDD

Aasdfsd, el capítulo está inspirado en una canción de _The Verve_, llamada The Bittersweet Symphony :BB no sé si les guste ese tipo de música, ¡A mí me encanta :D!

Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien tiene exámenes? ¿Yo soy la única entonces? ;-; no saben, es horrible tener que estudiar y amanecerse y…y…. ;AAA; *llorando* safasfas, bueno, creo que estoy llegando a sonar algo infantil (quiéranme, así soy xDD).

Bueno, sin más palabreo comencemos con el sandungueo :DD

\\(._.)/

_4. La sinfonía agridulce._

**Ubicación: **Arlington – Virginia

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-gritaba un pelinegro sentado en un sillón de una desgastada pero humilde casa. Alentando a su luchador favorito de la televisión, que justo en esos momentos estaba lidiando con su peor rival en las luchas.

Kevin Stoley, un pelinegro quinceañero de origen asiático estaba sentado en un gran sillón cubierto de tela roja, viendo atentamente la televisión como si de eso viviera. En algunas ocasiones levantaba sus dos brazos, al ver cuántas "trampas" hacían en el campo de luchas.

Vestía una chaqueta celeste con detalles rojos en la parte superior de este, también, un pantalón mostaza con un par de zapatillas negras. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana, reflejando de qué país venía.

-¡Oww! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Fue trampa!-se quejó el pelinegro alzando sus brazos súbitamente. Al parecer el rival de su luchador preferido se había, de un momento a otro, fracturado una pierna. Sacándolo inmediatamente del área. Era obligatorio elegir a otro luchador.

-Jeje, ¿Sigues viendo eso?-quiso saber un castaño que pasaba por ahí, traía en manos dos libros gruesos, a simple vista se notaba que sería una ardua lectura terminar de leerlos.

-¿Y tú sigues con esos libros Clyde…?-le respondió el pelinegro, luego volvió a atender su apreciada lucha.

-Sí-contestó-Al menos es mucho mejor que dos hombres en calzoncillos luchando.

Clyde Donovan era un castaño de ojos verdes, también de quince años, vestía una casaca roja de líneas amarillas horizontales, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su chaqueta.

Recién había terminado la secundaria. Y, como lo imaginan, le encanta leer.

Clyde y Kevin eran amigos desde siempre, se confiaban todo, desde sus más íntimos secretos hasta los más oscuros. Desde que el castaño llegó a la vida del pelinegro, su existencia cambió de repente, podía confiar en alguien y contarle todo lo que le pasaba. Siempre teniendo en mente el concepto de "Amigos para siempre", no sabía que le pasaba, siempre que estaba cerca de Donovan se sentía diferente y hacía que su corazón se acelerara al máximo. Luego de dos años pudo confirmarlo: Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo…

Más sin embargo. No sabía lo que sentía el ojiverde, sobre si era heterosexual o era como él. Y esas posibilidades alertaban al asiático, forjando que Stoley no le dijera en absoluto _nada _a su amigo, ni siquiera una indirecta. Bastaba simplemente con una mirada cómplice o un roce de manos para que el pelinegro se tranquilizara…

Su afecto marchaba más que bien, ni una pequeña discusión se cruzaba en la mente de ambos. Eso era amistad verdadera.

Hasta que un momento duro llegó a los extremos de que ellos se separaran por un momento. Los padres de Clyde…habían muerto…

El castaño no paraba de llorar. Sus progenitores habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. "A causa de un accidente" un camión había chocado brutalmente con el auto de ambos, al pasarse una estúpida luz roja. Era obvio que el conductor bastardo no tenía ni una leve intención de pisar el freno. Pensaba Donovan, dolido.

Kevin también sentía dolor. No soportaba ver al chico que amaba sufrir de esa forma, tenía que hacer algo ya. Y, sucedió, Kevin invitó a Clyde a que viva en su casa.

Sí, ansiaba tener al dulce castaño en su cama, completamente desnudo, dispuesto a perder su virginidad solo con él…pero no podía, aún no. Sólo lo invitó, como buen amigo que era. Y le dio una habitación.

Kevin Stoley vivía solo. Hace unos pocos años sus padres les habían dado una casa...lo que significaba que podía hacer _lo que quiera _allá mismo.

Pasaron días y su amistad volvió a ser la misma de antes. Solo que recientemente, habían descubierto que Kevin tenía poderes…sí, podía controlar todo tipo de electricidad y ese tipo de cosas. Genial ¿No?

Pero el ojiverde sentía algo, muy profundo, que se estancaba en lo más recóndito de su ser. Y era que, nunca volvería a ser el mismo…sí, superó la muerte de sus padres pero se volvió un poco tímido. Solo cuando estaba cerca de su amigo podía ser como era. Y eso al de ojos avellana le alegraba, ¿Qué solo Clyde se comportara como era verdaderamente solo cuando estaba con él?

Eso era buena señal.

El castaño siempre se preguntaba, cada vez… ¿Qué haría con su vida? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Es una pregunta que casi todos nos planteamos. Donovan siempre reflexionaba acerca de eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando el destino con su vida? ¿Acaso iba a ser famoso? ¿O un artista anónimo? ¿Qué mierda sería?

Eso, estaría por verse.

-¿Perdóoon?-inquirió el pelinegro, parándose de su asiento en modo de broma-¡Las luchas es mucho mejor que estos libros!

El castaño rio.

-_Ñopo_-acarició los cabellos negros de su amigo-Los libros ganan-finalizó el castaño.

-Ajá claro…-respondió Kevin, sonrojándose levemente. _'No pares…'_ pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

-Bueno, necesito que apagues el televi…-no pudo concluir la oración ya que de un momento a otro el aparato mostró estática-Mierda…-susurró. Y sonrió levemente-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Creo que sí-contestó y se acercó a la mesita del televisor. Agachándose-A ver, a ver…-murmuraba y, colocó la palma de su mano en el objeto electrónico. A continuación, la estática paró, mostrando solo una imagen gris, luego una azul y finalmente, volvió a la normalidad.

-Desde ayer siempre pasan este tipo de cosas. Muchas gracias Kevin-agradeció Clyde con suma sinceridad.

-Nee, no fue nada-respondió, rascándose su nuca. Oh sí, adoraba cuando su amigo le mostraba una de sus características sonrisas que lo ponían en primer lugar de la categoría "violable".

-Bueno, mejor anda y prepara la cena-pidió con amabilidad señalando su comedor.

-Está bien-dijo y, se fue a la cocina.

El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de apagar el aparato observó por un momento la lucha:

Todos estaban disfrazados con sus clásicos trajes y sus aburridas capas, lo único que lo entretenía era las maniobras que hacían ambos luchadores. A continuación el luchador favorito de Stoley fue lanzado bruscamente por el suelo del campo de lucha. Pero pudo incorporarse con rapidez y, sujetándose fuertemente de uno de los palos que había alrededor del campo, giró en una longitud increíble. Su cuerpo fue elevado en forma horizontal mientras que la fuerza de la gravedad se encargaba de lo suyo, haciendo que sus extremidades inferiores-quienes estaban juntas-golpearan brutalmente al otro luchador. Tirándolo al suelo, tardó mucho en incorporarse, por lo que perdió la lucha.

El castaño silbó por el asombro y apagó el aparato. Mañana sería un gran día, iban a trabajar en un lugar muy conocido.

…

-¡Que pase el siguiente!-exclamó un señor de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años. Vestía formalmente, al parecer era un director o jefe de una empresa importante.

Al instante, un joven de tez morena entró a la habitación, era un afroamericano de cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados. Vestía una chompa-chaqueta-morada con la letra T de color amarillo, impresa en el centro. También un pantalón jean negro y un par de zapatos blancos. Tenía un aspecto de millonario, ya que se notaba a leguas que su ropa era muy costosa.

-Eh…buenas noches Señor Easterbrook, me llamo Token Williams Black y vengo por el trabajo de vigilante del restaurante…-explicó el joven.

-Bien, ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?-quiso saber el señor mientras escribía en una libreta los datos dichos anteriormente.

-Dieciséis años…

El mayor seguía anotando.

-¿Por qué razón vino aquí?

-…Este…bueno, es asunto algo difícil de explicar…

-Si no me lo quiere decir por mi bien, creo que es un asunto algo personal.

-Así es Señor, gracias por entender-seguía replicando con algo de indecisión en su tono de voz.

-¿Usted vino por el puesto de vigilante, cierto?

-Ajá-afirmó él.

Easterbrook cerró su pequeña libreta y se quitó los lentes que tenía puestos. Miró al joven como si eso sirviera ver todas las intenciones que tenía Token con el pequeño trabajo que quería en el restaurante.

Finalmente asintió.

-Creo que sí puede quedarse con el puesto joven, inicia mañana. Por favor venga a las seis de la mañana en punto-le dijo tajantemente, dándole una hoja con todos los detalles y el uniforme necesario para trabajar.

Los profundos ojos negros del afroamericano se iluminaron ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso dijo que sí? Se sentía jodidamente feliz de que _al fin _lo contrataran en algún trabajo, por lo menos en uno pequeño…

-¿En serio Señor? ¡Muchas gracias, volveré mañana!-dicho esto se fue dando saltos de alegría. Como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

El mayor asintió complacido. Ver a un joven alegre solo por obtener un humilde trabajo le daba un buen presentimiento sobre él.

…

Era ya de mañana en la casa de los amigos. Kevin y Clyde estaban desayunando en el comedor unas ricas tostadas con café, preparadas por el "as" en la cocina, Clyde Donovan. Sí, después de la muerte de sus padres pudo hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo, una de las millones de cualidades por la cual el pelinegro lo admiraba.

-_…Coñe ñápido…_-decía el castaño mientras masticaba su tostada, aún a sabiendas de que el asiático probablemente no lo entendería.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo-contestó Stoley mientras tomaba un sorbo del café. Clyde era muy tierno cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de desayunar, habían conseguido un puesto en un restaurante. Como meseros, no era tanto pero por lo menos se podía vivir de eso.

Caminaron de manera vertiginosa hacia el establecimiento, se supone que deberían llegar a las ocho de la mañana y ya eran las siete y cincuenta y cinco. Debían apurarse o sino los despedirían en el primer día de trabajo.

-¡Cincuenta y seis…cincuenta y siete…! ¡Apúrate Kevin!-gritaba Clyde corriendo precipitadamente. Jalando el brazo de su amigo pelinegro, quien estaba unos pasos más atrás.

-¡Eso hago maldita sea!-exclamaba mientras se quedaba sin aire. Aspiro más y siguió corriendo.

Finalmente, llegaron. Abrieron la puerta del restaurante bruscamente. Hiperventilando, tratando de que el aire regrese a sus pulmones.

El restaurante era, sin duda alguna, un establecimiento honrado. Era algo espacioso, lleno de sillas y mesas en casi todos los rincones. Se podía oír los ruidos que provocaban las ollas y los platos en la cocina del fondo.

La fachada era una puerta grande de vidrio. Con el clásico letrero de "Empuje", ambos azotaron la puerta, hiperventilando. Todos los comensales que había en esas horas se sobresaltaron ligeramente.

Un señor encorvado, de aspecto simpático. Se acercaba a ellos dos, con una mirada de humildad y una sonrisa amigable esbozada en su rostro.

-Buenos días, ¿Ustedes son los nuevos meseros verdad?-preguntó el mayor.

-Sí…-contestaron en unísono. El aire ya comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos.

-Bien, pónganse estos trajes-le dijo el sexagenario. Mostrándole un traje parecido a un smoking, una camisa blanca decorada de bordes negros, con unos bolsillos ubicados en la parte superior. Junto a la camisa estaba un mandil de color verde oscuro, algo corto, ya que solo llegaba hasta la cintura-…En la parte de allá-continuó, señalando una puerta algo sucia en un rincón.

-En seguida-dijeron los dos. Dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Abrieron el portillo y vieron un pequeño espacio algo oscuro, Clyde buscaba a ciegas algún interruptor, pero no encontró nada.

Entonces, decidieron cambiarse a ciegas. Se quitaron sus polos y en vez de eso, se vistieron sus camisas peculiares.

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron, ahora el restaurante estaba un poco lleno, el mismo señor de siempre los esperaba al costado.

-Creo que ya pueden empezar, ya saben que deben hacer ¿Cierto? Simplemente deben acercarse a las mesas y preguntar su orden-explicaba el anciano-luego van a ese ventanal-seguía, señalando una pequeña ventana, en donde se observaba la cocina un poco más de cerca-y dejan sus pedidos, los cocineros se encargaran, dejaran los platos listos y les avisarán…

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Observando atentamente si otro cliente vendría. Clyde observaba la puerta como si fuera un halcón, pero perdió la noción del tiempo al ver a un afroamericano vestido de guardia en la entrada, tenía unos profundos ojos negros y su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado. Sonriendo amistosamente a todas las personas que entraban al establecimiento. Se sonrojó levemente y miró a otro lado para que ese tedioso rubor se valla.

-¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió Kevin a su amigo, algo preocupado.

-S…sí… estoy bien…-respondió aún con las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono carmesí.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, estoy bien! No te preocupes…

De pronto una familia entró en la puerta del restaurante, inmediatamente los dos se aproximaban a los integrantes, dándoles una cálida bienvenida. Solo esa única, pero única vez, Donovan pudo observar un poco más de cerca a ese tipo que le llamaba la atención.

Se sonrojó levemente, al parecer el afroamericano se percató de que lo estaban mirando, ya que dirigió su vista hacia el chico.

-_'¿Quién es él…?'_-se preguntó el chico castaño, ensimismado en su curiosidad por conocer más a ese chico. Pero ya no podía, tenía que atender a los clientes.

El tiempo transcurrió su curso normal, sin ningún problema. Los segundos pasaron rápidamente, y con eso los minutos…y a ese paso llegaron a pasar innumerables horas de jornada laboral. Ya faltaba pocos minutos para que todos se fueran. Quedaban pocos clientes, Kevin estaba limpiando el piso y Clyde atendía al reloj, contando impaciente los eternos cinco minutos que faltaban.

Al parecer el afroamericano se había descuidado de su puesto, seguramente se habría ido al baño.

Clyde barría con la mirada todo lo que veía, con aburrimiento. Agachó su cabeza.

Repentinamente alguien abrió la puerta. Era un hombre de aproximadamente sus treinta años. Vestido de desaliñadas ropas, una chaqueta negra con algunos rasgones y un simple pantalón de color gris, manchado. Estaba algo beodo. Por lo que el ojiverde sintió repulsión.

-Disculpe… ¿Atienden a esta hora?-indagó el hombre, que no tenía un aspecto confiable que digamos.

-Eh…no. Pero puede pasar, no se preocupe-dijo, mientras abría un poco más la puerta para que el joven pueda pasar. Fatal error…

-Muchas gracias-le agradeció, ubicando sus manos en los dos bolsillos puestos en la parte inferior de su casaca. Esperó a que ambos estuvieran en un rincón y…

Sacó rápidamente un arma. El castaño se paralizó, nunca pensó que esto pasaría.

-¡Dime dónde está el dinero o de lo contrario te mataré!-exigió el maleante con furia en su faz. Apuntándole con la pistola.

-¡Es...está en la caja…!-respondió Donovan con espanto y horror _¿En dónde coño estaba Kevin ahora? _

El delincuente se acercó a una mesa, en la parte de atrás había unos cuantos cajones, en donde se encontraba la caja registradora, poseedora de las ganancias obtenidas este día. El hombre abrió la caja, agarrando con ambición todos los billetes. Clyde estaba atemorizado, tenía que hacer algo ya. Nunca había sido víctima de un robo y eso lo atormentaba. Observó con nerviosismo el lugar.

El establecimiento tenía forma de una casa rodante, pero un poco más espaciosa. Al costado del mostrador estaba un tubo de fierro iniciado en el techo y concluido en aquella mesa. Delante del joven estaba una inmensa ventana de vidrio. Casi tomando parte de toda la pared.

Su mente obedeció órdenes de una fuente sumamente desconocida para él. Hizo caso a ese instinto y, en una milésima de segundo reaccionó.

Situó ambas manos en aquel tubo y saltó rápidamente, atrayendo todo su pesado cuerpo hacia el ladrón de forma horizontal, haciendo un giro perfecto. Con la fuerza de sus pies golpeó la espalda del hombre, cumpliendo el objetivo de que tirara al joven, íntegramente asustado. Llegando a romper el vidrio causando un estruendo impresionante. La sangre salía de su rostro bañando todo el pavimento del líquido rojo, no había necesidad de ser un genio para saber que estaba muerto. ¿Cierto?

Cuando el castaño reaccionó por todo lo que había causado se puso pálido como la cerca. ¿En serio había hecho eso? Observó de reojo sus manos ¿Estas manos habían matado a un hombre…?

Luego comprendió todo…había imitado lo que vio en las luchas…

El estruendoso ruido de la ventana había llamado la atención de Kevin y el misterioso joven para el ojiverde. Ambos corrían alarmados por tal ruido.

-¡Clyde! ¿Qué pasó…?-se preocupó el de ojos avellana. Nervioso por lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

El afroamericano vio el espectáculo que había hecho Donovan, quien se vio apoderado de un tono carmín cubriendo sus pómulos.

-Na…nada… ¡Es que solo vino un tipo y…y…!

-¿De dónde aprendiste eso?-preguntó el joven con firmeza.

-…-Kevin lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-De…de la televisión…

~OOO~

;V bien, que bueno que hayan perdido su tiempo leyendo esto. See, la pelea está calentona xD Stolovan vs. Tyde, me gusta más el Tyde pero el Stolovan también es de mi preferencia ¿Ustedes que opinan uwu?

Creo que los que vieron la serie se habrán dado cuenta de que este caso se parece mucho al de la serie, pos sí, había una chica que tenía el poder de hacer todo lo que veía y eso…nunca terminé de verlo xd

Espero que les haya gustado uwu! _(mañana soy libre motherfuckers, a celebrar! ;uu;)_

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
